With the Snakes?
by pixie-dust-24
Summary: Hermione Granger is the Girl Who Lived. Harry Potter, a pureblood prince. How will the Wizarding World react when their princess ends up with the Snakes? Will they be accepted by their new housemates, or shunned for their embarassing ways?
1. Prolouge

**With the Snakes???**

* * *

Pixie: Right then, hello. Just to let you know, suing me will result in you getting about 20pence.

Hermione: What she's trying to say is, she doesn't own anything you recognise... (bloody fangirls)

Harry: Yeah... have you seen what she does to my reputation!!! You get all the fame now!!!

Pixie: Jealous are we Harry? (LOL) Anyway, moving on... ENJOY!!!

* * *

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the ninth month dies...and the Dark Lord will mark her as his equal, but she will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the ninth month dies..._

_The prophecy was made…_

_A whispered _

"_Avada Kedavra"_

_The curse was cast…_

_But somehow, by some unknown twist of fate, by the protection of a mother's love, there was no mark left, bar a small bolt of a lightning cut, a cut that would become the most famous scar to grace the earth, the scar that made the one-year-old child who she was._

_The scar that undid its maker, the scar that, as his body crumbled to dust, was the last thing the Dark Lord saw. _

_Her screaming woke her parents, who joyously told the world. The partying went on for weeks, months even, but she still slept peacefully, with no knowledge of what she had done, with no knowledge that she had ended an era of terror and pain, with no knowledge that she, Hermione Jane Granger was to become the most famous witch since Circe or Morgana._

_

* * *

_

Pixie: I know it's short, it's just the prolouge... next chapter up when I get 5 reviews!!!

Hermione: That was pathetic Pixie. You wrote like 15 lines...

Pixie: HEY!!! That's not fair, it's a prolouge, it doesn't have to be long!!!

Harry: She has a point tho Pix...

Pixie: GRRRRR!!!

Harry & Hermione: AGHHH!!!!!!!! (run away)


	2. Of Hovering Brooms and Erupting Whispers

**With the Snakes?

* * *

**

Hermione: Is this going to be a proper chapter then Pixie?

Pixie: Yes, and the last one was just the prologue as I have been trying to tell you.

Harry: While those two bicker, Pixie, as always doesn't own anything you recognise, i.e. characters, places etc. She does, however own the plot.

Pixie: Enjoy the story!

* * *

"Harry! You're here! Finally!" shrieked an exited 10-year-old.

"Come see what Mum & Dad got me!"

Hermione grabbed the youngest Potter by the wrist and hauled him, with surprising strength for a ten year-old girl, up the stairs and into her room.

The room was filled with toys, books and clothes, but what drew both children's excited gazes was the shining, polished wood of the broomstick hovering in the middle of the room.

"Wow!" Harry stood and gaped at it.

"Can I have a go? Please Mya?" he begged his life-long friend.

"Sure Harry, just don't go too high. I did, and I almost fell off." She laughed, watching as Harry clambered onto the hovering broom.

"Wow! This is so cool!" the younger boy's voice rung happily round the room as their parent's voices chimed from the lower floor…

* * *

"Harry dear, that's your parents her to collect you." Said Jacqueline Granger as she put her head round Hermione's door.

"Ok Mrs. Granger. See you tomorrow Mya. Try and get a good seat on the train, I know you'll be their early." Harry got to his feet, Hermione mimicking his actions.

Hugging him, she started for the door, "I will, but don't expect me to be there that early!"

They walked down to the front door in companiable silence.

"Hermione, lovely to see you dear. Looking forwards to school tomorrow?" asked Lilly Potter, smiling at Hermione.

"Yeah, I can't wait; it's going to be so exiting!"

"Good to hear dear. Well we'll see you tomorrow Jacqueline, Alex. Say goodbye Harry."

"Goodbye Harry." Harry laughed at his own joke along with Hermione and their parents.

Lilly shook her head, handed his son her coat and pulled her own gloves onto her hand, "Come along Harry."

"See you Mya."

"Bye Harry. See you tomorrow."

* * *

The station was filled with the calls of parents and children saying goodbye to one-another, and the whistle of the train as it prepared to leave.

The call of the guard, "ALL ABOARD!" reverberated throughout the station as the children clambered onto the train.

Hermione kissed both her parents goodbye, and with promises to write clambered onto the train to find the compartment she had claimed earlier. Harry was right; she had been there two hours before the train was due to leave.

As she walked down the passage, whispers erupted behind her.

"That's Hermione Granger isn't it?"

"I saw the scar, it's her!"

"Granger?!"

"She's in Hogwarts!?"

"MYA! Wait!"

Harry hurtled down the passageway, bashing into everyone in his path.

"Sorry everyone!" he called over his shoulder.

He grabbed Hermione by the arm, and dragged her into the compartment, luckily the right one.

"What is it Harry? Something's up."

"You will never believe what I've just heard!"

Pixie: MWHAHA cliffy!!! hehe. You know the drill, review, and I post the next chappie.

Hermione: Now that was more like a chapter, none of this 'prologue' nonsense.

Pixie: Shut it Mya, or I'll let Old Mouldy Voldy kill you in the next chapter!

Hermione: You wouldn't dare!... Would you? You can't do that!!! I'm the main character!!!

Pixie: I would so!!! Just you wait!

Hermione: (gapes)

Pixie: That shut you up, didn't it!?

Harry: Girls! Bloody Hell... is all they do fight??? Review anyways, and ask these two to shut it!"

* * *

Since posting this story earlier today, I have had multiple complaints about listing it as Harry and Hermione as the main characters. I usualy post stories under the main characters since I don't have a definite plan for the story. I am planning to make this story Hermione/Draco, but depending on how things turn out, that may not be the actual main pairing. This is why 'With The Snakes?' has been posted as Hermione and Harry as the main characters. I'm sorry if any readers took offence at the previous note, but I was in a really bad mood about the fact that I was being insulted about something so trivial. Thanks for reading, and as I always appreciate _constructive_ criticism. 


	3. Of Hot Blondes and Crazy 1st Years

Ok, as ususal I don't own anything you recognise, the plot is mine though, so please don't go stealing it. I'll set my rabid dogs on you if you do, although I'm pretty sure that you guys will be the ones setting rabid dogs on me. I am sooooooo sorry that this has taken me so long, but I've been having a pretty rough time recently, sorry, but it's here now. Hope you enjoy it! And remember REVEIW!!! waves

* * *

"What!?" ideas flashed through Hermione's mind, each worse than the previous one.

"Guess who's in school this year!"

"Is that all Harry! Good Merlin, you had me worried!" Hermione reprimanded him as the train began to move out of the station, gaining speed all the time.

"Never mind that Mya! Just guess!" Harry sounded more like the excited nine year-old he once was than the 'supposedly' mature 12 year-old he now was.

"I don't know Harry. Dumbledore? Fudge?"

"No Mya. Malfoy! **Draco Malfoy!**"

"And this matters to me why?" Hermione looked completely and utterly confused, extremely unusual for her.

"Because he is the hottest piece of blonde arse that the wizarding world has to offer!"

Now Hermione knew that Harry was gay, she had no objections to it, in fact she quite supported him in any aspect of the entire affair, but she didn't realise that he had a 'thing' for hot blondes.

"Harry, is there something you want to tell me?"

"Mya, you know I'm straight as an eight."

Harry had come to terms with the fact that girls would never be more than friends to him only a few months ago, but was perfectly comfortable with his sexuality. Hermione voiced her 'idea' that Harry didn't like blondes, and was brushed off with a rather patronising "I know Mya, I was thinking more for you… you see?"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! Don't be ridiculous! Me and Malfoy! That's mad. Brilliant, but utterly mad!" Hermione's shrieks could probably be heard all the way back in King's Cross.

"So you admit it, he **is** hot! You two would be soooo perfect together! Well Draco makes anyone look good, but you two would be the cutest! Ever!" Harry was the epitome of 'gay-ness', all he needed was the little hand flick, and he would be the definition of gay.

"Harry, you are completely mad, not to mention gay. Besides Malfoy is guaranteed to be in Slytherin, and I'll be dammed if I'm not in Gryffindor. He wouldn't look twice at me." Hermione slumped on the seat, treason to her pure blood, and her upbringing.

"Well they say it can only take a glance to fall in love Mya!"

"HARRY! Just shut it ok. I'm never going to have a chance with Dra… Malfoy, so don't make it worse ok?"

Harry just shook his head, settled on the seat, and started to finger-comb his hair. A muttered "'course Mione." was met with a stern glare.

The bond that Harry and Hermione shared was displayed as Harry let her settle into mindless chatter, without constantly bringing up the 'Draco' subject. Of course he couldn't keep quiet for that long, and so, occasionally, tried to give Hermione advice on how to 'woo' the aforementioned Draco, Hermione instantly changing the subject at this point. Of course the peace wouldn't last forever.

* * *

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Granger. And this must be Harry Potter. I thought I saw you useless pieces of trash earlier." The drawl was unmistakable, even if you had never heard it before, the shocking blonde hair only adding to the obviousness of who the intruder to the compartment was.

"Draco Malfoy. We didn't expect to be graced with your presence until the feast. How kind of you to join us."

Hermione's words were inviting, and in keeping with her heritage, but her tone, that was a different matter, she sounded like she was about to kill Malfoy. That may have had something to do with her earlier conversations with Harry, but of course she wasn't about to admit that.

"Oh, how _pleasant_ of you Granger. I had hoped that I could be civil to you, obviously not." The sarcasm laced words dripped from Malfoy's mouth as the other two occupants of the compartment glared at him.

"Shut up Malfoy! Just because you're hot doesn't mean that you can go prancing about like you own the place!" Harry leapt to his feet, defending his best friends' honour.

Hermione groaned and covered her face… trust Harry and his big mouth. This was bad… very bad.

"Well, well, this is interesting. You think I'm hot Potter? Merlin, best friend of The-Girl-Who-Lived, gay? I never thought we'd see the day." Malfoy circled Harry who stood stock still in the middle of the compartment, as of resigned to his fate. Hermione sat, frozen to the seat looking on, awed.

Harry found his voice and whispered, "I never said I was gay Malfoy. I never even said that **I** think you're hot. I'm just voicing the opinion of most of the teenage wizarding population."

"I know that I'm hot Potter. You really don't need to point it out, but honestly, who do you think you're fooling with the whole 'I'm not really a poof' thing? Seriously, it's sad Potter. And Granger, stop cowering. You're a pureblood for Merlin's sake!" Malfoy, turning on his heel, waved at Hermione and Harry, and, signalling to his goons – Crabbe and Goyle – left the compartment.

Harry continued to glare at the doorway until Hermione stood and slammed the door shut.

"Who does that stuck-up, egotistical, over-dramatic, slimy Slytherin bastard think he is!?!?! He can't just waltz in here and start acting like he owns the place. Bloody arsehole. Seriously Harry if I get my hands on him… he'll be in the Infirmary before he knows what's hit him!" Hermione paced, lividly around the compartment, grinding her fists together.

"Mya, calm down. He's not worth it. As much as I would love to go and beat the crap out of him right now, I don't fancy taking on his goons, and also, I just couldn't bear to ruin his good looks." Harry said, easing Hermione onto the seats. "He's just a pest. We should just leave him be, and it will be fine. Let the teachers and prefects deal with him. Ok?"

Agreeing, Hermione settled down. Stretching her arms above her head, she sighed, and lay down. "Wake me when the food trolley comes along, I'm shattered."

Harry nodded and picked a book out of his bag, as he too settled down for the long journey ahead.

* * *

Night was rolling in like a blanket of darkness, and the scarlet Hogwarts' Express was nearing her destination. Hermione rolled off the banquette and hit the floor with a sleepy 'thud'.

She rubbed her head, and groggily looked around, noticing the colour of the sky.

"Ahh, Harry! Why didn't you wake me!?!? We'll be there in a few minutes!"

Hermione dashed madly around the compartment, not easy in a space only six foot wide, and four foot across, looking for her trunk. Obviously she was still half-asleep, as she couldn't quite grasp the concept that her trunk was above her head.

"Mya, above your head." Harry laughed, pointing up to Hermione's trunk in the luggage rack.

"Don't you laugh at me Harry James Potter!" Hermione glared at her life-long friend, reaching for her trunk.

"Soz Mya. But you have to admit its amusing that you, 'The-Girl-Who-Lived' and all that, couldn't find her trunk." Harry sung Hermione's praises in the hope that he wouldn't be killed by the angry first year.

Hermione 'hmph'ed and began to rummage in her trunk for her robes. Harry, shaking his head, did the same, and, finding the plain, black, uniform robes pulled them over his head. Turning round to find that Hermione was dressed and pulling her long, wavy hair into a loose ponytail, he ran a hand through his hair in a useless attempt to make it lie flat.

A voice sounded throughout the train "Attention students. We will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train. It will be taken to the school separately. Prefects and Head's please assist new students. Thank you." the voice spluttered and faded out.

The train was slowing down, and the mountains outside glowed purple in the moonlight. Hermione glanced at Harry. He was pale, and she felt exactly the same. The mixture of nerves and excitement was finally getting to her, and she couldn't wait to arrive, but also had a feeling of foreboding.

* * *

Finally the train stopped.

People clamoured and pushed their way off, spilling out onto the once silent platform. Hermione and Harry stood together, shivering in the cold night air.

A light shone at the end of the platform, a giant of a man with beetle black eyes holding it.

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!"

The man's large, hairy face beamed down at the shivering first years who had started to cluster nervously near him. Draco Malfoy could be heard muttering to his goons about 'a pathetic excuse for a wizard' and 'says my father'.

Harry and Hermione moved along the platform together, following the group of children clustered around the giant.

"I'm Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds here at Hogwarts. C'mon now, follow me – any more firs'-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs'-years follow me!"

Slipping down a narrow, rocky path, they followed the giant-man, through a large, dark group of trees. Nobody spoke much, only in whispers if they did, and a small, mousy boy kept sniffing.

"Mya," Harry whispered, "how much longer till we get there?"

Hermione shook her head, indicating that she didn't know, and pressed a finger to her lips.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud 'Oooooh!" as everyone rounded the bend, and looked up at their home for the next seven years for the first time.

Suddenly the first years found themselves on the edge of a great, black, lake. They gazed across the glassy water, up at the vast castle, sparkling with many lights.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water a short way along the shore. Hermione and Harry scrambled into a boat along with the small mousy boy – named Neville Longbottom– and were soon joined by a tall, dark, Italian-looking boy who introduced himself as Blaise Zabini.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself, "Right then – FORWARD!"

The fleet of little boats moved off as one, gliding soundlessly across the water towards the cliff face below the castle. This time everyone was silent, even Malfoy. They all watched without a sound as the castle loomed overhead. By the time they reached the cliffs, Hermione would have sworn that the castle went on forever.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the first of the little fleet neared the curtain of ivy spilling down the cliffs, hiding a wide opening in the cliff face. They ducked their heads, and were carried onwards, down a tunnel, lit by flickering torches, until they reached a harbour of sorts, and clambered out onto a rocky shore. Nervous chatter started to spread through the first years, as the clustered on the rocks and pebbles.

"Right th'n firs'-years. Follow me again. C'mon now. Keep on movin'!"

Hermione strode forwards, eager to get to the castle, and started to follow Hagrid up the winding stone staircase, Harry, and the rest of the first years in hot pursuit. After pulling themselves excitedly up the stairs, the group at last emerged onto the damp, grassy lawn, overshadowed by the huge castle.

They walked up a small flight of stone steps, and crammed themselves around a huge, oak door.

"Everyone here?"

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

* * *

Well, what did you think? Good, bad, awful? Tell me please! Cookies to my reveiwers, and also, does anyone want to be a beta for me??? Let me know if you do, because I'm sure that this is full of spelling and grammer mistakes, even though I'v checked it tons.

Ciao, pixie xx


	4. Of Scarlet Robes and Pointed Hats

Hi again guys. Here's the next chapter. Harry and Co. are away on holiday (lucky sods) so won't be joining us for this chapter. I still don't own Harry Potter (I don't earn enough... sadly), but it is my plot. Anyway, enough blabling! On with the story!

* * *

The Sorting

* * *

Instantly the door swung open. A tall, dark-haired woman in scarlet robes stood behind them. She looked stern, and Harry and Hermione immediately knew that this woman was not someone whom they should annoy.

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here."

The tall witch – Professor McGonagall pulled the doors wide open and motioned for the first years to follow her. The entrance hall was huge. Vast arches made up the roof, which rose, vanishing from sight, above them. It was lit with flickering, flaming torches; that cast mysterious shadows across the smooth stone walls.

The first years all filed into the cavernous hall, and followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Hermione could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from behind another set of huge oak doors to the right – the rest of the school must already be there.

Professor McGonagall led them away from the large doors and into a small antechamber across the entrance hall. They all packed in, standing nervously together. Hermione recognised the mousy-brown of Neville next to her and the dark tan of the Italian boy – Blaise – across the room. Everyone looked about nervously, even Malfoy – who usually had an arrogant swagger – seemed nervous.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall, with a rare smile. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into houses. The Sorting Ceremony is a very important ceremony because, while you are in Hogwarts, your house will be like your family within Hogwarts. You eat with your house, sleep in your house dormitories, spend free time in your house common room, and most importantly, have classes with those in your house.

"The four houses are called Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Each house has its own noble history, and each has produced outstandingly talented witches and wizards. While you attend Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn points for your houses, and any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour and a credit to the students of that house. I hope that each and every one of you will become a great merit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting will begin in a few moments in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up whilst you are waiting." Her sharp eyes lingered on Neville's cloak, and Harry's hair.

"I shall return when we are ready for you. In the meantime, please wait quietly." With a final glance around the chamber, McGonagall left the room.

Hermione gulped, and turned to Harry.

"How exactly do you think they sort us Harry?" she asked.

"Some sort of test, Mum and Dad would say exactly what it was, said that it would take the excitement out of it, but I don't think it'll be hard. Don't worry Mya"

Hermione nodded and listened to the conversations happening around her. She heard a sandy-haired boy saying that the test hurt, and her heart gave a jolt. Surely her parents would have said if it hurt. Only a few people talked, whispering hurriedly about the 'Sorting' that was about to happen.

Suddenly the air chilled and several people screamed. Hermione gasped and grabbed Harry's arm.

"What the fuck -?"

Several ghosts had just streamed through the back wall of the antechamber. Pearl white and translucent, they drifted across the room, not looking at the first years, and arguing amongst themselves. They seemed to be having a council of sorts.

"I say we give him another chance." A little, plump monk was saying.

"Friar, we've given Peeves enough chances. He doesn't deserve another chance. I say! What are you all doing here?" a large ghost with regal clothing and silvery bloodstains had noticed the first years that were staring, scared, at the ghosts floating above them.

Nobody answered.

"New students in suppose!" said a ghost wearing a ruff and tights. "About to be sorted?"

A few people, including Harry, nodded.

"Hope to see you in Gryffindor. My old house you know." Said the ghost with a ruff.

"Move along now," said the sharp voice of Professor McGonagall. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

The Professor had returned, and one by one the ghosts left the room through the back wall.

"Now, please form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Feeling butterflies in her stomach, and with legs of lead, Hermione got into line behind a girl with long, brown, braided hair, with Harry behind her. They walked out of the antechamber, back across the hall and through the huge set of oak doors into the Great Hall.

Gasps of awe were heard throughout the line of first years. Hermione looked around, four long tables, packed with students ran the length of the hall, with one table – the teachers sitting behind it – running along a platform at the top of the hall. On this platform, in front of the table, sat a rickety, three-legged stool. Professor McGonagall stopped at this stool, the first years coming to a halt behind her. She placed an old, pointed wizard's hat on this stool. It was frayed and patched and extremely dirty.

Everyone stared at the hat; silence fell over the hall. The hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened like a mouth. And then…

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_You top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The entire hall applauded as the hat finished it's song, and once more fell silent. It bowed to each of the house tables, the staff, and to the new first years, and with a wink, fell still once more.

"So all we have to do is try it on!" Harry whispered to Hermione. "I'll kill Mum and Dad, why on earth wouldn't they tell me?"

Hermione smiled. She was grateful for the Sorting being so easy. She could have whooped with joy in fact. She didn't feel so queasy now, and her legs were no longer like lead.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward once again, holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will come forwards, sit on the stool, and I will place the hat over your head to sort you." she said, "Abbott, Hannah!"

A small, pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stepped out of line and stumbled up to the hat. It fell over her eyes as she sat down. A moment's pause –

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table to the right of the first years cheered as Hannah went to sit with them.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat cried again, and Susan ran of to sit next to Hannah, the Hufflepuff table cheering again.

"Boot, Terry!" became the first Ravenclaw, and the table to the left of the first years this time broke into cheers; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!" also went to Ravenclaw, but "Brown, Lavender!" became the first Gryffindor and the table on the far left exploded with cheers.

"Bulstrode, Millicent!" then became the first Slytherin, and the table clapped coolly as their new addition joined their table. The rumours Hermione had heard about Slytherin seemed to be true; they looked to be a very unpleasant lot of people. They said that he-who-must-not-be-named came from Slytherin.

Hermione was starting to feel sick, she knew her parents were hoping for her to be in Gryffindor, but at this moment, she wasn't feeling brave at all, Ravenclaw sounded more like her. She just wanted to be Sorted and get it done with.

"Finch-Fletchy, Justin!" went to Hufflepuff, and then "Finnegan, Seamus!" sat at Gryffindor.

And then, finally…

"Granger, Hermione!"

The entire hall erupted into whispers, little hissing noises all over the hall, people craning to get a better look at Hermione.

"_Granger_, did she say?"

"_The_ Hermione Granger?"

Hermione stepped forwards, and walked towards the hat. It seemed to get further and further away the more steps she took. Eventually, she got to the stool and sat down. The last thing she saw was a hall-full of staring eyes and gaping mouths. McGonagall gave her a small smile; then she was looking at the inside of a black hat. She waited.

"Hmm," said a small voice in her ear "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. A thirst for learning too. There's talent, yes, talent, plenty of talent. A thirst to prove yourself, for real. Hmm, this is interesting. Where to put you?"

Hermione clenched her fists and thought, 'Not Slytherin, not Slytherin.'

"Not Slytherin. Oh that's a bad choice. I think you'd be best suited there. I fact yes, it had better be SLYTHERIN!"

Hermione heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall and groaned. She couldn't possibly be in Slytherin. It just wasn't meant to happen. She felt McGonagall pluck the hat off her head, and opened her eyes. The Professor was looking reproachfully at her – as if it was _her_ fault that she was in the house of Snakes.

The hall was in shocked silence. No one moved. No one spoke. Her eyes sought Harry's and as she found them, he glared at her, and turned his head away. She breathed in, and started the long, shameful walk towards what would be her home for the next seven years. Tears threatened to fall as she saw the glares from the Slytherins and the rest of the school. She felt the stares on her back, but ignored them, and sat down, a little apart from the rest of her house. She looked up at the High Table, and caught the concerned eye of the Headmaster – Albus Dumbledore. The greasy-haired, hook-nosed teacher, who sat next to the Headmaster, looked shocked, but vaguely pleased. She couldn't fathom why, but chose to sit in self-pitying silence. Perhaps she could talk to Dumbledore, and maybe he would let her transfer to Beauxbatons – the French school for witches.

McGonagall seemed to be first to recover from the shock of one of the 'lightest' pupils in the school being Sorted into the 'darkest' house, and, in a somewhat weakened voice, continued with the Sorting Ceremony.

"Heaton, Matthew!" became a Ravenclaw,

"Jones, Annabelle!" went to Gryffindor, along with the mousy boy "Longbottom, Neville!" who ran off still wearing the hat, and had to jog back, amid muted laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag!"

When Malfoy – who had regained his swagger – was called forwards, the hat had barely brushed his head before it screamed out "SLYTHERIN!" to the hall.

Malfoy, his eyes on Hermione, strode confidently to the Slytherin table, and placed himself on the long bench; right next to Hermione. She ignored him bluntly, no easy feat as he kept hissing her name, and prodding her arm quite roughly.

"Granger. Granger. Oh for the love of magic! Granger, stop ignoring me!"

She turned her head and glared at him – if looks could kill, Malfoy would have dropped dead on the spot – "Shut up Malfoy. Let me watch the Sorting. Even if Harry never speaks to me again, I'd at least like to know where he ends up."

"Aww, poor little 'Mya' wants to know were lover boy ends up. Aww, how cute. You sicken me Granger."

"Good! See if I care." She snapped at Malfoy, muttering wildly under her breath.

There weren't many people left now.

"Moon"… "Nott"… "Parkinson"… then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"… then "Perks, Sally-Anne"… and then, at last –

"Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forwards, Hermione watched him intently; willing the tear that threatened to fall to stay put.

Professor McGonagall placed the hat over Harry's head, and a few moments later the hat shouted –

"SLYTHERIN!"

Hermione's eyes flew open. What on earth! Harry was supposed to be a valiant little Gryffindor. Why was he being put with the snakes too? At least she would have someone to talk to now. A smile played at the corners of her mouth as Harry walked towards her. At least they would be together, not where they had hoped, but together nonetheless.

Harry sat on the bench next to her, and Hermione embraced him in a tight hug, squeezing the breath out of him.

"Mya, as happy as I am to see you too, I would like to breathe please." Harry gasped.

"Sorry Harry. I'm just happy that I'm not going to be alone," she dropped her voice, "with all these slimy snakes."

Now there were only three people left to be sorted.

"Turpin, Lisa!" became a Ravenclaw, "Walling, Rebecca!" a Gryffindor, and the Italian boy – "Blaise, Zabini!" the final student – a Slytherin.

Hermione looked at her empty plate, and realised that she was, in fact starving. To her left Harry's stomach complained loudly about the lack of food; he looked at Hermione sheepishly and shrugged. For the first time since joining the Slytherins, Hermione laughed. Trust Harry.

Dumbledore had got to his feet, he tapped his knife on a water goblet, and all heads turned to face him. He was beaming at his students; arms open wide, as if seeing them all sitting there was the most pleasing thing to him.

"Welcome!" he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you! Let the feast begin!"

Everyone clapped and cheered, except the Slytherins of course. Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or not.

"Do you think he's a bit mad Harry?" she asked.

"Probably Mya, probably. Mum and Dad like him, so he must be." Harry laughed.

Dumbledore sat down, and beamed at his students as the golden platters along the tables filled with food. There was roast meats, fish, pastas, roast potatoes, mashed potatoes, boiled potatoes, pies, baked beans, stuffing, Yorkshire puddings, steak, soups, tarts, terines, peas, carrots, gravy, chips, pork chops, lamb chops, and for some strange reason, mint humbugs.

Hermione helped herself to a little of everything; Harry went straight for the meat.

"Once a carnivore, always a carnivore, eh Harry?" Hermione laughed as Harry piled more meat onto his plate. "Just to let you know, you're supposed to eat some of it!"

Hermione ducked as Harry swiped at her with a fork, and, laughing prodded his arm in revenge. From Hermione's other side came a disgruntled cough. They both looked round to see Draco Malfoy looking at them like they had a contagious disease.

"What!?" they asked in unison.

"You two. That's what! Do you know how stupid you look right now? You're a disgrace." Malfoy hissed venomously at the pair as more of the Slytherins nodded in agreement with him.

"Do we look like we care about what you think Malfoy?" Hermione glared at the Malfoy heir, eyes burning with anger.

Draco, however, wasn't phased. "You'd better start fucking caring Granger, or you and your little boy friend won't be enjoying life that much anymore." Draco's eyes glinted dangerously and Harry shrunk back. Hermione stood her ground, her eyes meeting Draco's icy stare with her own fiery one.

From the High Table the hook-nosed teacher and Dumbledore looked down at the Slytherin table.

"Ahh Severus. I doubt that life will ever be the same for the Slytherins, or for Miss Granger and Mr Potter. They will have a lot of adjusting to do, as will your house. I feel we are in for a very interesting, if not exciting, seven years Severus." Dumbledore said as he surveyed the scene over horn-rimmed, half-moon glasses.

"Perhaps Albus, perhaps." The man raised his eyebrows and returned to his food, occasionally glancing at his godson and the two unlikely additions to the house of Slytherin.

* * *

Well, what did you think? How was it. I'm sorry for leaving it here, but it was getting a bit long (7 pages on MS word!) so I thought I'd better stop. And this seemed like a good place to leave it. Anyway, please review! You keep my muse working. Although he doesn't actually know that he's my muse, but meh. He doesn't read any of this anyway, so it doesn't really matter!

Anyway, until next time!

Ciao!


	5. Of Fanges Frisbees and Feather Flurries

**With the Snakes?**

* * *

As usual, I don't own anything, and I'm (again) sorry, for taking so long to update. Please don't hunt me down. The next chapter will be soon, I promise.

* * *

**Settling In - Chapter 5**

Hermione and Harry sat, sticking out like sore thumbs, at their end of the Slytherin table. They ignored the not-so-quiet whispers from the other Slytherins and ate their fill, laughing with each other.

When the last remnants of the puddings had vanished from the silver and gold platters on the long tables, Dumbledore stood – "Ahem, now that we are all fed and watered, I again welcome you back, or for the first time, to Hogwarts. Head Boy for this year is Andrew Perks, and Head Girl – Jessica-Grace Hingston. Well done to both of them!

"Mr Filch – our caretaker – has asked me to remind you that no magic should be used in the corridors between classes, and that a full list of banned objects can be found in his office. New to this list are _'Fanged Frisbees' _and_ 'Filibusters-Wet-Start-Fireworks'_.

"I also need to let you know that the third-floor corridor on the right-hand-side is out of bounds to anyone who does not want to die a very painful death."

A few people laughed, including Malfoy, but he was one of a few. Harry turned to Hermione and asked, "Do you think he's being serious Mya?"

Hermione nodded, and signalled to Harry to shush so she could listen to Dumbledore.

"… and now, off to bed! On you go, prefects will show the first years to their dorms. Would

the Heads both stay behind please."

And, with a great scraping of chairs on the flagstone floor, everyone stood, and began to file slowly out of the hall. A large burly boy stood at the door-end of the Slytherin table, gathering the first years into a group. Hermione and Harry reached them and stopped, waiting expectantly.

"Right then you little rats, and Draco, I'm Alexander Moodie, but anyone who calls me anything but Zander will be thrown in the lake. OK?" the first years nodded, and Hermione blanched. "The Head Girl was the other Slytherin prefect, but now that she isn't, I have to look after you little prats.

"You will all learn to respect your superiors in Slytherin, and any of you who don't will not be enjoying life for much longer. There is a strict ranking system in this house, and you would do very well to remember that. Especially you two, who don't seem to know how to behave!" he glared at Hermione and Harry. Hermione gulped.

"And now, follow me. And keep up!" He turned and started towards the oak doors, the first year Slytherins trailing behind him, Hermione and Harry bringing up the rear.

"I have a f-feeling that we're in for it th-this year Mya." Harry's voice wavered over the words as he and Hermione traipsed along behind the Slytherins.

"Same here. All I say is we're lucky we're together. Meh. Maybe things will start looking up. Who knows?" Hermione shrugged, and started down the marble steps leading off the hall.

The Slytherins were almost at the bottom and Hermione and Harry had to jog down the steps to keep up. It wouldn't do for them to get lost and embarrass the poor ickle Slytherins.

Hermione's legs felt like lead, with food and sleepiness weighing her down. They caught up to the Slytherins, and plodded along after them. Draco and his 'cronies' kept glaring back at them, but if Hermione just shrugged and kept talking to Harry.

"How bloody far is this stupid place anyway?!" Harry groaned as they ducked out of a small, cramped, passage. "My feet hurt!"

Hermione laughed, "It can't be that much further Harry. Look, here we are!"

They had come to a stop outside a large painting of a dark-skinned man with a snake wrapped around his neck and arms. The flickering torches on the walls made him look skeletal and turned his skin a sickly-yellow shade.

The prefect – Zander or whatever he was called – turned to the first years.

"The password is '_living shroud'._ If you forget it, you won't be sleeping in your bed that night. The password will change weekly, and will be posted in the common room between six and nine every Monday morning. I will **not** tell you it if you don't find out what it is. You are **supposed** to be responsible by now!"

He glared at them one last time, then turned to the painting, spoke the password, and stepped through the open portrait-hole.

The first years filled through behind him, and into a low-ceilinged room. Drapes of silver and dark green fabric swathed the walls, and green couches sat clustered around a flickering fire. Armchairs were grouped together around the rest of the room, and one wall was lined with a huge bookcase, groaning under the weight of hundreds of books. Hermione's eyes grew wide at the sight.

"Girls' dorms are up the stairs on the left, you're on the second floor, boys' are along the corridor on the right and up three flights. Malfoy, your room will be arranged next year, if Professor Snape thinks you deserve it or not."

Moodie pointed the first years to their rooms and disappeared through a door near the fire­place.

The other first years headed to off to their dorms, leaving the common room deserted, except from Hermione and Harry.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow Mya?"

"Yeah, it won't be that bad, you'll see." She smiled and hugged the raven-haired boy tightly.

"You could always dress up as a girl Harry, then you'd have me for company!"

Harry laughed, "Thanks Mya, but I'd rather be a guy if it's all the same to you. I'd better go face the music, as had you. See you in the morning Mya."

He hugged Hermione and kissed her forehead then headed along the right hand corridor.

After dragging his tired legs up three flights of stairs, Harry pushed open the dormitory door to be met with a flurry of feathers.

Spitting the feathers out of his mouth, Harry flapped his hands about, trying to see his room­mates through the fluffy storm.

"Ahh, Potter, you've arrived, finally." A cool voice sounded out of the settling feathers.

"Blaise! Greg! Put the pillows down. Bloody hell." Malfoy shook his head, and turned his attention back to Harry.

"What the hell is going on? What happened to the whole," Harry made 'speech marks' in the air, "civilised stuff?"

"Oh come on Harry dahhling, lighten up. It's called a 'façade', duhh." Blaise dropped the split pillow he was holding, and stood hand-on-hip, looking condescendingly at Harry.

"Right…I'm in a room full of freaks, this is scaring me now." Harry shook his head and glanced around for his trunk.

"Your bed's that one," Draco pointed to the bed next to the one he was lying on. "Blaise is opposite you, Greg's next to him, and Vince is next to you, savvy?"

"Savvy?! What the fuck are you on Malfoy?" Harry just gaped, Draco Malfoy, using muggle-pirate terms! What on earth? Harry thought he may as well have fallen into another dimension, Slytherins being nice (well, nice-ish) and Draco Malfoy speaking like a muggle pirate. Something was up.

"Right Harry, I think we have some explaining to do, don't you?" Blaise asked Harry, who nodded mutely and let himself be lead to his bed. Blaise pushed his shoulders down until he was sitting then left to join Draco on his bed.

"Now then Potter"

("Call him Harry, Draco huni")

"Right, now then … _Harry_," Draco visibly shuddered as he forced Harry's name out. "I suppose we should start with introductions. Obviously I'm Draco Lucien Malfoy, but of course you knew that already. This is Blaise Andre Zabini; his mother's that famous model who's had more husbands than you can count. He's a quarter Italian, his… Blaise?"

Blaise sighed, "My great-grandparents were Italian, my grandmother is where I get the quarter Italian-blood from. You should know that by now Dray."

"Yeah, I know, I just forget things like that sometimes. Anyway Potter, this is Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. They may look to be thicker than two short planks, but I tell you now that they are in fact pretty smart. Et toi?1"

"Ehh… I'm Harry James Potter…?" Harry stuttered out

"Well, we actually already knew that, but thanks for letting us in on the secret anyway Harry." Blaise sighed and shook his head, rolling over on the bed. "I'm going to bed, Harry, care to join me?" he winked.

"Yes, why not? I mean no, no. I mean…! Merlin! I'm going to bed. My own bed, with just me in it!" Harry, flustered, flapped around the dorm, trying to find his trunk.

"Hey! We aren't thicker than too short planks!" splurted Greg resentfully.

"Took you long enough Greg. End of your bed Potter," Draco drawled, bored.

"Right, thanks." Harry finally found his trunk, and rooted around for his night-clothes. Finding the baggy trousers he wore to bed, Harry clambered onto his bed and drew the bottle green hangings around his bed. Once changed, Harry pulled back the bed-covers and settled down.

"Night night everybody."

"Night Blaise, everyone."

"Night guys."

"Grunt."

Meanwhile…

"Pansy Parkinson, lovely to meet you." The small dark-haired girl stuck her hand out; Hermione hesitated, but still took it.

"Hermione Granger, same to you."

"This is Millicent Bulstrode," Pansy gestured to her side and the curvy blonde girl standing there.

"Oh my god! I can soooo not believe that you ended up here! Like total shock horror!" came the girlish squeal from Millicent.

"Well, it is kinda weird. But, so far it hasn't been nearly as bad as I thought it would be. To be honest, I was pretty freaked out that you were going to hate me." admitted Hermione.

"Merlin Mya, you don't mind if I call you Mya do you?" Hermione shook her head, "cool, but yeah, we don't hate you. I know Slytherins have a reputation for being, well not the nicest people in the world, but we are rather 'loyal' when we want to be. I know it seems weird considering who you are, but yeah, we can be nice people." Pansy said most of this without taking a breath, and looked slightly like she was about to explode by the time she had finished

"Thanks you guys. By the way, are we the only girls in first year?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, there were only fifteen or sixteen girls in the entire year, instead of the usual twenty odd. Which is quite good really, it means that we have the entire dorm for only the three of us. Anyway, I call that bed." Pansy pointed to the bed next to the window. "Mya?"

"Ehh, I'll take the one to the right of that, and aren't we in the dungeons, how come there's windows?" Hermione looked puzzled, a very strange sight indeed.

"I think its looking out of the cliffs above the lake, I was sure I saw lights in the cliffs when we were in the boats." Millicent said as she crossed to the window. "Yes, it does look out onto the lake. Lovely view. We could sneak out so easily!"

"If you want to fall hundreds and hundreds of feet to your gruesome death, then yeah, go for it. But otherwise, I would suggest taking the normal way out of the castle, i.e. _the door_." Said Pansy sarcastically.

Hermione laughed whilst Millicent just glared at Pansy.

"I'm gonna go to bed, see you guys in the morning." Hermione clambered into her bed, pulling the hangings shut and slipping into her night-clothes.

"Night Mya. Night Milli." Pansy said as she climbed into her own bed.

"Night guys. See you in the morning."

* * *

So, what did you guys think. I'm not a mind-reader, so I suppose that you'll just have to click the little button, and reveiw it! Thankies, and hugs to you all. First reviewer gets a (virtual) chocolate cake!

Thankies,

Pixie!!!!


	6. Of Rounded Upbringing and Sugary Domains

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter, and so far, it doesn't seem like I ever will, so don't bother sueing me.

* * *

A Reaction?

The sun poured in through the high windows in the dungeon walls, dancing across the faces of the occupants of the beds in the room. The lumpy figures of five sleeping boys were tossing and turning in sleep. One, a tousled, raven-haired one, stretched and yawned as the sun roused him from sleep. He rolled onto his side as he reached out and fumbled about for his glasses (A/N not the horrid round things, nice new square-y ones that everyone's' wearing now), knocking things from their place on the stand.

"Will you keep it down Potter, I'm trying to sleep here!" came the irritated exclamation from the next bed as the third book hit the floor with a 'crash'.

"Sorry Malfoy… I can't find my glasses." Harry replied meekly.

"I don't give a damm about your bloody glasses Potter! I need to sleep!"

"Its seven-thirty, so we have to get up anyway Dray, so there's no point yelling about it. Your glasses are here Harry." Said Blaise, as he got out of bed and picked the offending glasses off the floor, trying to keep the peace.

"Anyway, I call first shot of the shower, unless anyone would care to join me?" The quarter-Italian winked and slipped seductively out of the room.

"Merlin, he so has got to control his 'libido'. Its no wonder Italians can drive the _ladies_ wild. And by-the-way, you have to mention f-o-o-d to get those two up." Draco laughed as Harry paused, mid swing with a pillow, aimed at the blonde's head.

"Greg, Vince, get out of bed! Breakfast!" Draco shouted at the two remaining sleepers in the room.

They jolted up.

"Huh!"

"Where!"

"Did you say 'breakfast'?"

Harry and Draco just laughed, dissolving into fits of giggles, and when Blaise sauntered back into the room, Harry had trouble standing as he made his way towards the bathroom, still giggling.

By the time all five boys were showered and ready to leave for breakfast it was five to eight, and Harry and Draco were still giggling. Every time one stopped, they would look at the other, and break down again. Greg and Vince, having finally cottoned on to the fact that they were being laughed at, were scowling at the other two boys, and Blaise was having "nothing to do with the whole affair what-so-ever".

* * *

A smile graced her face as Hermione rolled over in her sleep.

The previous day had been good. She had slept until noon, and after sneaking into the boys' dorms with Pansy and Millicent and waking the boys up, spent the rest of the day enjoying the last of the summer sun outside, forging new friend-ships with the other Slytherin first years. She had even – at Harry's insistence – flirted slightly with Draco.

The only bad thing about the day had been writing to her parents to tell them about being sorted into Slytherin, before they found out from some other source. She feared their rejection and was dreading the morning's mail.

Sitting up, Millicent yawned and stretched her arms. She padded around the room collecting clothing, towels, shampoo and books. She was just about to head to the shower and throw Pansy out of it as Hermione woke.

"Morning Mya. Did you sleep well?" she asked.

Hermione just shrugged and made a 'mmpff'ing sound.

"That good ehh?" Millicent teased as she made her was to the door. "I'd start getting ready if were you Mya. Breakfast starts at half seven, and right now its quarter to eight."

Millicent laughed as Hermione threw herself from her bed.

"Don't laugh Milli! I was never late for primary school, I'm not about to start now!" Hermione shrieked as she dashed about the room, flapping her arms about in a panic.

"Primary? Isn't that a muggle thing?" asked Millicent.

"Yeah, but my parents wanted me to have a 'rounded upbringing' apparently" laughed Hermione, pausing in her frantic search for her things.

"Right…. I'm gonna go shower now…" Millicent shook her head and left the room.

Hermione laughed to herself, she had thought that her parents were completely insane when they had told her that she was going to primary, but she had loved every minute of it.

Pansy returned from the bathroom, obviously disgruntled at having been unceremoniously 'thrown' from her shower by Millicent.

She slipped behind her bed hangings and emerged, fully dressed, about twenty minutes later, by which time Hermione had finally found everything, dressed and packed her bag for the day, and Millicent had returned, also dressed, from the shower.

"Merlin, Pansy, you take forever, you do realise?" Hermione said

Pansy merely shrugged and headed out the door to the Great Hall.

Millicent looked at Hermione and raised her eyebrows, which of course set both girls into a fit of giggles. They were still giggling ten minutes later when they entered the Great Hall to find Pansy and the boys laughing and eating together.

"Morning Mya, Millicent," said Harry, patting the seat next to him.

Hermione glanced at Millicent who winked and sat down next to Harry.

"Call me Milli," she laughed. Harry glared at Hermione, who just laughed at him, her chestnut eyes glittering with mirth. 

She smiled and slid elegantly into the space between Draco and Blaise, instantly diving into a conversation about Harry and Millicent, which only served to make Harry squirm more under Millicent's doting gaze.

* * *

"So Mya, what do you think your parents are going to say about this whole fiasco?" asked Blaise from her left.

"Please don't remind me of that Blaise, right now I'd rather not know," she said, sighing, "They'll probably be a bit miffed at first, but I'm sure it'll be ok, at least I hope so."

Draco nudged her in the side, "Here's your answer," he whispered, pointing at the huge open windows as thousands of owls poured into the room.

The first years, who had never seen the morning mail delivered at Hogwarts 'ooh'ed and 'ahh'ed as the feathered creatures descended en mass upon the house tables.

A sleek, black, eagle owl landed in front of Hermione, perched on the rim of a bowl of marmalade, and stuck its letter-bearing leg out.

She looked at it, frozen to her seat; its beady eyes still and un-blinking as it cocked its head to one side, staring at Hermione fixedly.

"Hermione, take the letter, it won't bite." Draco urged, as Blaise took her hand and moved it toward the bird.

With trembling fingers she pulled the cord tying the letter to the owl's leg, and it fell away, into the marmalade.

Blaise giggled and tentatively extracted the letter from its sugary domain. Wiping it on a napkin, he passed it to Hermione, who held it as one would hold a bomb.

"Miss Granger, The Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," read Draco over her shoulder. "That doesn't sound very 'parent like'."

"Crap. Harry, I can't open it. You'll have to. Please." She begged

"Why don't we go back to the dorms, ok Mya?" Harry said, and he, Blaise, Draco, Pansy and Millicent stood to help her back out of the hall.

* * *

Shaking Hermione made her way back down to the dungeon common room, and up the stairs into the boys' room. She collapsed on Harry's bed, still shaking.

"Read it please." She whispered

"Ok, here goes." Harry said and opened the envelope and extracted the letter.

"Dear Miss Granger,

My name is Mr Hubschmitt, and I the Granger family's lawyer. I was asked to contact you by your parents. They feel that in light of your recent Sorting into Slytherin house at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you have become a disgrace to the family name. They have decided that you are no longer their responsibility, and are now disowning you.

You are no longer welcome at Granger Manor, Sussex, will no longer inherit from the Grangers, and will no longer receive any monetary support either. I have managed to secure you 200,000 galleons to support you until the end of you schooling. Enclosed are all documents pertaining to your disowning, and inheritance. You may, if you wish change your name within thirty days of receipt of this letter.

Thank you,

Mr Hubschmitt."

An uneasy silence filled the room. Tears began to stream down Hermione's face, as she realised that she was now truly alone in the world.

* * *

So, what did you think? Review and tell me! Or you can P.M. me if you want. I'm still looking for a beta btw, so if you're interested leave your e-mail, and I'll get back to you. Thankies, guys, and I'm sorry for the wait! 


	7. Of Baited Breath and Tolling Bells

* * *

**With the Snakes?**

* * *

Disclaimer: Anything you recongise is not mine. All characters, places and events are property of J.K. Rowling (apart from my original ideas), and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Hi guys, sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I changed the previous chapter (Chapter 6) so if you have been reading this for a while, then you had better go and read 6 again because it's kinda vital for the plot. Oh, and sorry it's not very long. It was a good place to stop though, and the next chapter is almost done!

* * *

**What a Way to Start**

In the stunned silence that followed all that could be heard was Hermione's sobbing, and the low breathing of the others. Hermione lay on Harry's bed, curled into a ball, shaking with each sob that shuddered through her body. Harry moved onto the bed, the edge sinking under his weight, causing Hermione to slip into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her; containing her in warmth as Draco, Blaise and the girls gently sat on Harry's bed, rubbing Hermione's back and stroking her hair.

Draco was first to break the silence.

"It'll be ok Hermione. Don't worry about it. They're shocked at what happened, and acted rashly. They'll regret it with time." He whispered, soothingly stroking her hair.

Hermione shook her head.

"No Draco. Its not going to be ok," she sobbed, "They're not over reacting at all. I'm never going to see them ever again!" Hermione's voice began to rise, and she hiccoughed, spluttering as sobs wracked her body.

"What did I do to deserve this. I've done everything they asked and expected of me for twelve years, why do they now treat me like I've done something wrong, it's not my fault that blasted hat put me in this goddam house!" she cursed under her breath.

"Hush Mya, its not your fault. If your parents can't accept this, then maybe they aren't worth the worry sweetheart." Harry said softly. "Maybe you should just let them go?"

"Harry! They're my parents! I can't simply 'forget' them. How would you like it if I told you to forget yours!?" she screeched.

"Mya, calm down. I know it sounds crazy, but you know the saying, 'you can't choose your family, but you can choose your friends'. Harry has a point darling." Said Blaise, breaking the tension between the childhood friends.

"Maybe you're right guys, but it feels so wrong just letting go of them like that. I feel like I should be fighting to make them keep me. I don't want to let them go."

"Hermione," Draco began, "look at it this way, if you do get them to take you back, are you really going to want to live in their house anymore, knowing that they don't actually want you there? Knowing that they would rather see you gone?" he asked as Pansy and Millicent nodded their agreement with sympathetic looks on their faces.

"Oh god Draco, I hadn't thought of it like that. They don't want me anymore!" she cried, throwing herself at him, sobbing wildly into his shoulder.

Draco tensed, not used to dealing with hysterical, crying girls. Pansy and Millicent who had been his only female friends when he was younger had never done this!

Slowly, tentatively, he moved his hand to rub her back. He heard her sobs quieten, and taking that as a good sign, rubbed some more.

The others sat, resting on the edge of Harry's bed, waiting for Hermione to say something.

"Mya?" Pansy asked, "You ok?"

They all watched with baited breath as Hermione took a deep, steadying breath.

"Yes. I'm ok now. If my parents don't care, then fine, nor do i. I'm going to make them see that I'm better off without them in my life. And we'll see who's laughing then! Thanks for being here you guys. Your support means a lot to me." She said with an air of resolve.

"Good for you Mya! And you have my full support in whatever you decide to do." Said Millicent.

"And mine," said Pansy.

"Ours as well," said Blaise and Draco.

Hermione turned to Harry, "and you?" she whispered.

"Mya, you know I support you. You're like the sister I never had. I could never, ever, turn away from you. I love you." He said, drawing her in for a hug. "Not like that Blaise!" he added, seeing the look on the Italian teen's face.

"WHAT! You can't blame me, I'm Italian!"

"Honestly Blaise, that has to be the worst excuse for having an uncontrollable 'libido' ever!" Hermione laughed, breaking the sombre silence in the room.

"He has a point though Mya. Italians are famed for their sex drive, and if he wasn't like this, then he wouldn't be the Blaise I know and love." Draco laughed.

"_Whatever_ Draco," said Hermione, brushing Draco off with a wave of her hand as Pansy and Millicent laughed.

"Pass me that damm letter again Harry wudja luv?"

Harry just raised his eyebrows at Hermione's new found speech pattern, and reached for the pieces of paper and the letter on his nightstand.

Passing it to her, he asked, "what do you want it for? Don't go ripping it up or anything."

"I won't." she replied "I wanted to see the last bit again, and all the documents that came with it."

Leafing through the papers Harry had handed her with one hand, and holding the letter from her lawyer in the other, Hermione read aloud.

"…disowning… blah blah blah… inheritance… blah blah… ahh, here we go, 'You may, if you wish change your name within thirty days'" she said.

"What?" asked Millicent, confused.

"I can change my name if I want. All I need to do is think of what to change it to?" she replied.

"Well it looks like we'd better get thinking then, doesn't it?" said Blaise, coming up behind Hermione and grabbing her round the waist.

"Aghh! Blaise! I'm ticklish there! Gerroff!"

Blaise sat back on his knees and grinned evilly. He shared a quick, knowing look with Harry and Draco, before all three boys dives at Hermione with cries of "We've got you know now Mya!" and tickled her violently.

Hermione's pleas to be saved form the 'evil boys' fell on deaf ears as Pansy and Millicent looked on, rolling on the floor laughing far too much to help.

Suddenly a bell tolled, echoing around the dungeon room, and the boys leapt away from Hermione as if electrocuted.

"Fuck! That's the class bell, and none of us have any idea what classes we have first!" shrieked Millicent.

"Don't worry about it Milli," said Draco, "Greg and Vince will still be in the Great Hall, so they'll have our timetables, we just have to get there before they disappear."

"Well what are we waiting for!" said Hermione, jumping up from Harry's bed, grabbing her book bag from the floor and rushing to the door, "Come on then!"

She vanished out the door and with a quick look with each other, the other girls, Blaise, Harry and Draco followed.

* * *

So, what did you think? Review and tell me! Thankies! And again, sorry for the wait!

Pixie,

xx


	8. Of Flagstone Floors and Lovage Oil

**With the Snakes?**

* * *

Hi guys, sorry it's been so long, but my art course is taking over my life, and i spent most of the summer drawing and taking photos, rather than writing. But, finally, here is chapter 8. It's kinda short, and it finishes in the wrong place, but I was starting to drag at the end, and thought I could do with starting a new chapter, so it ends weirdly. Sorry again for the massive wait, but if you review, it might shock me into writing faster! Seeing as I still (not through lack of trying, its the money that's the problem) don't own Harry Potter (or, more specificly, Draco Malfoy) please don't sue me, all you'll get is a few socks, and a collection of books...

* * *

**Chapter 8 - Of Flagstone Floors & Lovage Oil**

* * *

They caught up with Hermione just before she got to the Entrance Hall; she was talking to Greg and Vince, who had been heading back towards the dungeons. 

"How… did… you get… here… so fast?" asked Millicent in between gasps, leaning on Pansy's shoulder who was bent over, gasping just as hard.

"I walk fast, and you're lucky I do. Looky what I got from Snape." Hermione responded, waving sheets of paper at the others.

"Timetables?! Oh Merlin Mya, you're a lifesaver girl!" Blaise said rushing forwards to squeeze Hermione.

"Aren't I just." she laughed, "Here's yours Blaise," she said, handing the young Italian his timetable, and passing the rest to Draco, instructing him to hand them around.

"We've got double Potions first by the way, and Snape said he's not going to wait for us." She added.

"Aye right! He'll wait for his precious Slytherins any day." Laughed Vincent.

Draco nodded, "He will, he wouldn't dare give his darling godson Draco any kind of punishment."

"You're his godson?" asked Harry, incredulously.

"Yup. And we're going to be late." Draco said, taking Hermione's arm, and leading her back toward the dungeons.

"He has a point guys." Blaise said and headed off, the others following him.

-------------------------------------------

By the time they rounded the corner outside Snape's room, the last few people in the class could just be seen filing into the classroom, Snape standing, stony faced by the door. His face brightened slightly as the Slytherins came near.

"Morning Uncle Sev," said Draco, smiling brightly.

"Now Draco, what did I say last week?" he reprimanded. "In you go." The raven-haired teacher swept into the room behind the group, his cloak swishing behind him like a bat's wings.

Most of the Gryffindors had already arrived and taken the far table when Hermione and the others entered, which suited them just fine. The near table was closest to the door and to the supply cupboard; first for everything. Blaise, Draco, Hermione, Harry and Pansy all sat on the wall side of the long table, with Millicent, Greg and Vince facing them.

A couple of late Gryffindor hurried into the classroom as Snape strode in, his eyes burning holes into the stragglers' backs. The Gryffindors drew a collective breath as Snape crossed the room, stepping up on to the platform at the front and moving behind his desk, sat down.

"In my class I do not tolerate foolish wand waving and incompetent incantations." The whole class fell completely silent at his first word.

"The art of potions is a very subtle one. I can teach you how to brew love, stopper life, and even put a lid on death. If you posses the necessary, capabilities, you may be able to eventually pass your O.W.L. level exams. I doubt it however, if you are as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Snape said, his voice barely a whisper.

"I would, prefer, to not have to give any of you detention, but I doubt that that will be the case."

A murmur ran down the Gryffindor table.

"Silence! There is no need to talk! Answer to your name." He barked

"Bell,"

"Here sir." Came the reply from the far side of the Gryffindor table.

"Brown,

Bulstrode,

Crabbe,

Finnigan,

Goyle," he called, as each student responded.

"Granger." Snape paused, rolling the word around his mouth as if it was a foreign word.

"Here sir,"

He looked up at Hermione.

"See me after class please Miss Granger."

Hermione, eyes wide, nodded jerkily.

Snape's eyes went back to the parchment on his desk.

"Longbottom,

Malfoy,

Nott,

Parkinson,

Patil, Pamada,

Patil, Parvati,

Potter,

Thomas,

Zabini,"

He continued as each person responded.

"Now, to find out just how little you know." Snape said, rolling his eyes with a sigh.

"Finnigan, what kind of grass would you use in a Befuddlement Draught?" he snapped

"Emm, aconite grass sir?" replied the Irish boy.

"No, it would be scurvy-grass. And why aren't you all writing this down?"

There was a general scrapping noise throughout the class as everyone scrabbled in their bags for parchment, ink and quills.

"The other ingredients in a befuddlement draught are lovage and sneezewort. We will be making one in the second half of the lesson."

"Miss Parkinson, what is a boomslang?" Snape asked after a short pause.

"Is it a type of snake sir?" asked Pansy

"Yes, the boomslang is a snake native to Jamaica. Its skin is an extremely useful ingredient in many potions, notably the Polyjuice potion. Mr Thomas, why aren't you writing this down!"

The tall black boy jumped, and, almost spilling his ink, set about scribbling hastily on the parchment in front of him.

Snape smirked and turned back to his class.

"Take out your '_Magical Drafts and Potions – Arsenius Jigger_' and open to page 7. Read the passage on proper ingredient preparation. That will take you about 10 minutes." Snape said, in the same calm voice he had used since beginning the lesson.

Hermione plunged her hand into the bag by her feet, retrieving a large, bulky book with the title scrawled across the cover in ornate gilt lettering. She flicked through it to page 7 and began to read:

Potion ingredients are very delicate at best, and at worst extremely dangerous. All ingredients are to be treated with a certain respect…

Hermione began to think that Snape himself had written the book, it certainly seemed to love the subject as much as him. She plodded on though, and finished reading just as Snape came back into the room, emerging from the cupboard just behind Blaise's seat at the end of the table. He had a basket containing many bright white cross-shaped flowers hanging from one arm, and carried a large clay jar and a small glass phial in the other.

Snape set these upon his desk and addressed the class:

"Now you have read the passage on page 7, turn to page 39 and come up here to collect the required ingredients for a befuddlement draught." He said.

"Extra instructions are be on the board." He added, flicking his wand behind him, the chalk jumping to life and surprisingly quickly covering the board in fine spidery instructions.

"Your pairs are as follows;

Bell – Patil, Pamada,

Brown – Patil, Parvati,

Finnigan – Longbottom,

Thomas – Nott,

Zabini – Crabbe,

Malfoy – Granger,

Potter – Parkinson,

Bulstrode – Goyle." Snape glanced up at his class. "Are there any questions? Good, move!"

There was a scrapping of stools on the flagstone floor as the class moved to sit beside their respective partners. Hermione stayed where she was and let Draco shift his stool slightly closer to her.

"I'll grab the ingredients if you get the cauldron set up?" said Hermione, standing, ready to go up to the front.

"Of course," said Draco, smiling complacently.

Hermione walked up to Snape's desk, wondering why Draco was being so blasé with her. She thought he might me treating her as if she would break down into tears at any moment.

"Miss Granger." Snape's voice called Hermione out of her thoughts and back to reality.

"Sir?" she said, quickly remembering his request that she stay behind.

"Your ingredients. Scurvy grass, sneezewort and lovage oil. Be careful with the oil, it has tendencies to explode. And don't worry about staying behind. You're not in trouble Hermione."

Hermione jerkily nodded, again, and picked up the dish with the three ingredients on it, and hurried back to Draco's side.

"What was that about?" questioned Draco as she drew near,

"Nothing in particular. Why?" she answered, setting down the dish next to the cauldron. Now suspended above a flickering blue fire.

"Ohh, just wondering." Draco said with the air of a small child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, but didn't question Draco any further. Instead she turned her attention to the pile of sneezewort in front of her, chopping it into fine pieces, as on both sides of her Draco and Harry poured water in to their cauldrons.

Hermione dropped the chopped sneezewort into the cauldron, where it dissolved almost immediately, living up to its name by emitting strange sneezing noises. Draco dropped seven of the pure white scurvy-grass flowers into the mixture, and stirred it four times anti-clockwise, turning the potion a beautiful shimmering blue.

"Now add one drop of lovage oil Mya." Draco instructed, reading from the textbook.

Hermione picked up the phial of oil, and held it over the cauldron. She tipped it slowly, allowing just one drop to leave the bottle. Harry stepped back from his cauldron, and bumped into Hermione. The glass phial went flying out of her hand and straight into the potion.

Hermione let out a shrill scream as Draco grabbed her round the waist, dragging her backwards, seconds too late.

The potion splashed around the caldron as the phial landed, and then exploded sending the thick, gloopy substance flying through the air and straight into Hermione's open mouth.

She coughed; spluttering madly as the boiling stuff singed her tongue and burned her throat on its way down.

"Oh my god! Mya! I am soooooo sorry! Merlin! Mya!" Harry gasped, shocked as he saw what he had done.

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter, please escort Miss Granger to the Hospital Wing right away. You do know where it is?" Snape droned cutting off any reply Hermione might have made. "She may be quite confused. Tell Madam Pomfrey that she has come into contact with a befuddlement draught."

Harry's eyes widened at the word confused, and he jumped from his seat. Draco slowly released Hermione, as he urged her forwards, into Harry's waiting arms.

Draco took Hermione's left arm, as Harry grasped her right. Together they helped Hermione make her way out of the room and up towards the Hospital Wing.

-------------------------------------------

Hermione stumbled through the doors into the stark white ward. Draco slipped his arms under Hermione's to support her as Harry left them to find the nurse.

"Shh Mya, its ok, I've got you now." Draco whispered into her ear as Hermione stood limply.

She whimpered softly. Why was everything bad happening to her today? And where the hell was she?

"My god child. What have you three being doing?" a matron-like woman asked as she bustled over to Hermione and Draco, Harry following in her wake, almost jogging to keep up with the tall, plump woman.

"We were making a befuddlement draught in double potions just now. And Hermione's potion exploded because…" Draco trailed off, not wanting to blame Harry for the incident.

"Because I stepped into her causing her to drop the lovage oil. Its all my fault." Harry continued, looking at his feet.

"No need for blame, Mr…" the nurse looked expectantly at the boys.

"Malfoy, and Potter." Said Draco, gesturing to himself and Harry, "and Miss Granger."

"I was aware, but thank you Mr Malfoy. I am Madam Pomfrey, nurse here at Hogwarts. I'd rather not have to see you too much, but if you're in here on the first day I can guess that I might be." She laughed softly, "Now, to Miss Granger. Let's get you lying down lass."

Madam Pomfrey took Hermione from Draco, and helped her towards a bed, whispering words the boys couldn't hear to her. They followed over, standing at the foot of the bed as the nurse lowered her onto a bed. Hermione looked blankly at them, as if seeing them for the first time ever.

"I really need to know how much of the potion she swallowed. Do any of you have an idea of how much she swallowed?" Madam Pomfrey, running her wand over the prone girl lying in the bed, a strange blue glow emitting from the tip.

"About a tablespoon I think." Said Harry, "is that about right Draco?"

"I wouldn't know, I was trying to get her away from the explosion." Draco replied, glancing worriedly at Hermione's figure. She looked so small and vulnerable in the big hospital bed, and it was in that moment that Draco made a silent vow to himself to this girl no matter what.

The voice of the nurse broke him out of his thoughts.

"What was that, Mr Malfoy?" she asked.

"I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her backwards. So she wouldn't get hit by the potion." He said, wondering whether the nurse was blaming him for something.

"Thank Merlin. Miss Granger should thank her lucky stars that you got her out of the way. Any more of this potion and I think her mind would have been irreparably damaged. Although that does explain the bruising around her hips."

Draco's eyes widened and Harry gaped as they looked incredulously at Madam Pomfrey. Bruising, irreparably damage! What had they done to Hermione?

"You can fix her, right?" both boys asked.

"Of course lads. Don't fuss now. I can fix almost anything. Now out you go. I need peace to sort her out. Go back to your class, get Professor Snape to write you a note for the next classes, then come back here at the beginning of your next class." She said, shooing them out.

Harry and Draco walked back down to the dungeons in subdued silence, consumed by their thoughts.

When they entered Snape's classroom, everyone was rushing about, tiding up. As Draco went to clean up, Snape caught Harry's eye, and he made his way up to Snape's desk.

"Well Mr Potter, how is she?" the hook nosed man asked.

"Madam Pomfrey say's she'll be fine. She said to ask you to excuse us from our next class, and we're to go see her after this one's over."

"You'll need to be excused from transfiguration then. I'm sure Minevera will be simply ecstatic. Mr Malfoy, Miss Parkinson, Miss Bulstrode, Mr Zabini and you are excused. I'll send an owl up after class." Snape said with a hint of glee present in his voice.

"Thank you sir. Thank you so much." Harry gushed.

"Don't degrade yourself so much Potter. It is unbecoming of a Slytherin, and a pureblood to act as such." Snape droned.

"Sir." Said Harry, turning to go and help Pansy clear up.

The Slytherins finished clearing up, and Snape, seeing that they were waiting around, dismissed them to and see Hermione. They almost ran (as dignified as possible of course) out of the room and up the stairs to the hospital wing.

* * *

See what I mean about a stupid place to end? Why don't you review and tell me what you think? Hmm? (hint hint!). Hugs to you all! (I am mildy obessed with hugs!)

Untill I get my butt in gear and finish the next chapter,

Pixie

xx


	9. Of Plastic Seats and Elton John

**With The Snakes?**

* * *

Well, here it is. Finaly! I know, it took forever, I'm really sorry about that, but I've been having a crazy life recently. Ex-boyfriends, best friends, school, work, parents, etc.. All taking over my life, and doing my head in! But, I have found a spare few minutes every so often, and finaly got here.

As of yet, I still haven't succeeded in my bid to own Draco Malfoy, or anything else Harry Potter related, so if you do take it upon yourselves to sue me, the only thing I can offer you is a rather pathetic collection of manga, and some cow-print socks (with pink toes!)...

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Of Plastic Seats and Elton John**

* * *

Hermione lay in the hospital bed, her small figure draped in the stark white sheet that blended in with the rest of the room. The Slytherin first years crept round the door at the end of the ward.

"Merlin's balls! What in the name of magic happened to her! Draco!" screamed Pansy, rounding on the slightly taller blonde boy behind her, "What did you do to her!?"

"Miss Parkinson! Keep it down child! I have patients in here!" Madam Pomfrey came running over to the group. "Where do you think you are? Out, out, out!" she whispered viciously.

"But, Madam Pomfrey, we have permission from Professor Snape to be here. Hermione is our friend! Please let us stay." Asked Harry, putting on his best little cherub look.

"We promise to be quiet." Added Millicent.

"Fine! But only for an hour! I want all of you out of here by break. She should be better by then anyway." The medi-witch shook her head, and strode off to tend to another patient.

Pansy sighed in relief, and made her way over to Hermione's bed. Smoothing her skirt so it looked perfect, god forbid she should have a hair out of place of course, Pansy 'gently' sat down onto the plastic hospital seat, a look of disgust on her face.

"Oh Merlin. Plastic seats. Yuck. Oh well, we suffer for our friends." She said, as Draco laughed. "The poor girl. I do hope she's going to be ok."

"Me too, I feel so guilty." Added Harry.

"It's not your fault Potter. Don't stress. She'll be fine. Magic can fix anything you do know!" said Blaise. "She looks… fine… ish." He added.

"Of course she looks fine. You'd look fine too, she's just a bit out of sorts." Said Harry, the sarcasm blindly obvious in his voice. "Just as fine as you would be if you strapped on a pair of ice skates and asked Elton John to dance the can-can with you."

Draco, Blaise, Pansy and Millicent turned to look at Harry.

"Pardon?"

"Ehh… muggle thing?" Harry shrugged hopefully.

"Right, two things. First, what the hell is the can-can, ok, three things, what the hell is the can-can, who the hell is Elton what's his face, what the hell is an ice slate, and, ok, four things, what was that sentence actually mean to mean!?" asked Draco, being the first to recover from Harry's 'speech'.

_Mad bastard _Draco thought, regarding Harry with one perfect, aristocratic eyebrow raised. _What the heck is he on about?_

"Oh look, Hermione's waking up." Millicent managed to gape out, with all the emotion of a talking piece of cardboard.

Sure enough, when the others tore their gaze away from Harry, and towards Hermione, she was blinking the sleep out of her eyes, yawning widely.

"Oh my god! Mya! You're awake! Thank sodding Circe and Morgana! How are you feeling?" squealed Pansy.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked, blinking rapidly.

Pansy's eyes flew open in shock. "What…?"

"She doesn't remember… oh Merlin." Whispered Blaise.

"Mya? What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"Harry, who are these people? Where am I? And why are you wearing school robes? And, why do they have the _Slytherin_ crest on them?" she said, looking something like a small, scared kitten.

"Oh god Mya. You don't remember do you? We're at Hogwarts. In Slytherin. And these are our friends Hermione." He said softly.

"No, that can't be right! Stop lying Harry! We're going to Hogwarts next week! After you turn eleven! Tell the truth!" she demanded.

"Mya, I'm not lying. I'm already eleven. We are at Hogwarts. I promise you." He replied gently.

"Tell me the truth Harry, please." Her voice was soft now, as if tears were threatening to spill over. "Please."

"I'm so sorry Mya, but this is the truth. You swallowed a befuddlement draught in potions. You're just confused. It'll come back to you." He assured.

"You sure?" she asked, her eyes brimming with tears unshed.

"Yes Mya, but, please be prepared for a bit of a shock ok. Quite a lot has happened in the last few days." He soothed her, then stood from her side and went over to the others, who had moved back. "I think we're gonna need a restorative. This happened to my mum after she got food poisoning when we went to Italy last year. She couldn't remember the trip back at all."

"I'll go ask the nurse for a draught." Volunteered Pansy.

"Thanks, Pansy. I hope she's gonna be ok," Harry said as he looked back at Hermione who was lying curled on her side, eyes squeezed tightly closed, as if to block out the world. Tear streaks ran down her face, and her legs were pulled up to her chest, with her arms wrapped around them.

"Don't worry mate, she'll be fine. It's just what she'll do when she remembers about her parents that worries me. Merlin, I hope she'll be ok with it." Said Draco, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Right, boys, out of the way. Medicine coming through. Thank Merlin she woke up now, any longer and I don't know what might have happened. Stand back." The medi-witch called as she bustled over to Hermione's side.

"Now dear, sit up please. This is just a wee potion to sort you out. Open wide." She told Hermione.

Hermione looked up at her, and hesitated.

"No." she whimpered

"Mya, you need to take this draught. Please, for me?" whispered Harry, crouching at her bedside. "Please Mya."

She sniffed, and, biting her lip, the small brunette sat up, and grasped Harry's hand. "Will it hurt?" she asked.

Harry looked up at the nurse, the same question burning in his eyes.

"It'll sting a little on the way down, just like a strong coffee, but no, other than that it won't hurt." The nurse assured.

"Ok." Hermione nodded.

"Right, head back lass. Open wide. And down it goes." The nurse tipped the vial of liquid into Hermione's mouth.

She coughed as the medicine slipped down. "There now. That wasn't so bad was it?"

"It burns. Can I have some water please?" The nurse handed her a glass and tapped it with her wand, and water rushed into it. Hermione put it to her lips and took a long drink.

"Thank you," she whispered, wiping her mouth.

The nurse smiled at her, and with a little laugh left the girl, throwing over her shoulder "You may leave when you feel ready Miss Hermione."

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise, but didn't mention his surprise. "So Mya, feel ready to leave yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, I don't like hospitals at all. Sorry Harry." Hermione said, with a little sigh.

"Don't worry Mya. Come on, let's get you out of here and into your own bed. Pansy, is there a charm or anything on the girls' stairs? Dad said there was one in Gryffindor."

"I don't think so, Dray, has your dad said anything about one?"

Draco shook his head. "I'm sure Slytherin didn't think guys were so boisterous as the Gryffindors." He laughed.

Harry raised his eyebrows, an obvious sign of his indifference. "Right Dray." He turned back to Hermione and helped her out of the bed.

As they made their way towards the door, Hermione stumbling as she went, Millicent called after them "Mind the third step on the way up. It falls through sometimes."

"Thanks Milli!" Harry called back over his shoulder.

* * *

So long, farewell, and thanks! for all the fish! (my favorite quote! but who can tell me where it's from?) Hint Hint! Why don't you review and tell me? And, while you're at it, tell me what you thought of the story...?

Well, untill next time!

Ciao!

pixie!

xxx


	10. Of Lemon Drops and Sulking Draco

**With the Snakes**

**Chapter 10**

**Of Lemon Drops and Sulking Draco**

* * *

I'm back! I know, shock horror, don't run to get the pitchforks just yet! I am soooooooooo sorry for being gone for so long! I've just been so busy! But, better late than never right? I hope this is good enough to tide you over till I get my butt in gear and get writing properly again. 

As per usual, I still don't own Harry Potter, despite all efforts on my part. Suing me will result in a few cardboard boxes and some piles of paper, so I advise you not to bother.

Anyway, enough blabbling on my part! Enjoy!

* * *

It took Mya a full week to regain her memory. She hadn't lost any of her scholarly traits though. She flat out refused Dumbledore's offer to take a week or two of classes. I don't think I ever been quite as amused at someone else's shock before. I expected it of her. After all, I have known her since we were in nappies. I grew up with her. The others, Pansy, Blaise and Draco, well, that's an entirely different story altogether. 

Dumbledore and Snape came to talk to us on the Tuesday after the accident, a week ago, at breakfast. I had managed to coerce (I recall she referred to it as "blackmail") her into sitting with us for breakfast. She was all for sitting with the Gryffindors! Gryffindors, who would have eaten _her_ for breakfast! Anyway, Dumbledore offered her the rest of the week off, and I'm sure her heart skipped a beat at the horror of his suggestion. I believe her exact words were, and I quote; "Absolutely not!" and then "emm… sorry. But no thank you, Professor?"

Of course I collapsed, right there on the table, into fits of giggles, it was just so damm typical of Hermione! But Draco and Blaise looked at her as if she had just stood up and declared that she was freeing all Hogwarts' house elves! And Pansy, Merlin, the poor girl looked as if she was about to faint!

But that was that, Hermione had spoken, she was going to classes for the whole week, and that was that. Madam Pomfrey out right refused to let her be up at all hours of the night, so that was Astronomy on Tuesday night out the window, and she was banned from doing anything too 'physical' in Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Blaise, typically, re-interpreted 'physical' as no sex! Honestly, that boy is ruled by his libido! Well, eventually, after a full week of Mya forgetting everything, including, at one point, her own name, we were all well and truly ready to have the normal Mya back. Of course we, in our boundless wisdom, forgot that the worst was still to come…

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, DISOWNED? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" 

"Miss Granger, please calm down."

"MY NAME ISN'T GRANGER! YOU EXPECT ME TO CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN? I'VE JUST BEEN DISOWNED!"

"Technically, you were disowned last week."

"SHUT THE HELL UP DRACO! Oh Merlin. Deep breaths Mya come on girl, deep breaths. Just breathe."

"You think she's gone mad Harry?"

"Quite possibly Pansy… quite possibly."

"I heard that Harry!"

* * *

"Look, Hermione, you need to go discuss this with Snape and the headmaster. They can sort the whole thing out for you. Well, help you sort it out at least." Draco was trying to convince her to go and listen to Dumbledore. It wasn't working. 

"Mya, you will go and see Dumbledore, or I will drag you there myself." I said. Because the direct approach never fails. Yeah, of course.

"NO! NO! NO!" I swear that girl, as much as I love her, is trying to give us all ear damage and hearing problems.

So, Draco, Blaise and I did the only thing left to do.

TICKLED HER! We tickled her all the way into submission, until she was rolling on the floor, screaming (see, ear damage!). And then we picked her up and carried her to the Headmaster's office, and up the stairs, and deposited her into a seat. Needless to say she was less than amused!

Our dear Headmaster, on the other hand, was very much amused!

I never thought I'd say this, but the old man has pretty good taste in muggle sweets. I've never heard of these "Lemon Drop" things, but I must admit they are pretty good. They make your mouth go all tingly.

Dumbledore sent us boys out with our pockets full, saying that he needed a talk with Hermione, and as much as he appreciated our efforts, we were causing a rather large distraction.

At which Draco got all offended, and declared that he wasn't fat. Suffice to say that Blaise and I could barely drag him out of there for laughing so much.

It took us about twenty minutes to stop laughing for long enough to explain that Dumbledore hadn't meant that we were large, and that he had meant that the distraction we were causing was large! It took Draco twenty minutes to believe us! And a further twenty minutes to stop sulking because we had laughed at him! What a way to waste a whole hour!

By then, lunch and our spare were over, so we had to head out to the greenhouses for Herbology. Professor Sprout wasn't happy with our "lack of concentration", so now we've landed ourselves a detention tomorrow night. I expect Mya will be less than amused again!

We met her just as she was leaving Dumbledore's office, looking a damm sight happier, and less like she was going to kill us in the most painful way possible!

Apparently the Headmaster is getting her lawyer in to 'discuss' her financial situation, and her name change. Exiting stuff!

Oh, did I mention how hot Pansy's been looking! I think I'm turning bi! Oh so confused!

Love ya!

Harry!

xxxxxxx smooches xxxxxxx

* * *

So, what did you think? I realise that Harry is acting exeptionaly gay at the moment, and I know it's a little insane for an eleven year old to behave like this, but its fanfiction people! I call it creative licsence! Anyway! Tell me what you thought! Chocolate cake and huggles to all! 

till next time!

Pixie!

xxxxx


	11. Of China Dolls and Defenestration

**With the Snakes?**

**Chapter 11**

**Of China Dolls and Defenestration**

* * *

Well, I'm back, as shocking as it seems. I know this has taken for ever, and my only excuse is pretty pathetic, so I'll shut up now, and let you read.

Enjoy!

* * *

After the 'incident' the Slytherin first years were even closer than before, and Hermione and Harry had truly been welcomed into the fold. Even Millicent, Greg and Vince, who were never very close to the 'ringleaders', Draco, Pansy and Blaise, became part of the very close knit group. None of them went anywhere without at least one of the others, especially Hermione. Harry took it upon himself to protect her at all costs, still blaming himself for the accident. This naturally annoyed Hermione to no end, leading to a rather loud, and public, row on the second day of Harry's campaign.

"Oh for the love of Merlin! Harry will you give it a rest! I do not need an escort everywhere I go! Especially NOT to the bathroom!" Hermione burst out.

"But…" Harry was cut short

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! Give-it-a-rest!" she screamed "I am not a china doll, I will not break! So for Circe's sake, leave me alone!"

"Sorry?"

"Damm right you're sorry! Have you any idea how annoying it is to be treated like that?" Hermione's eyes were narrowed dangerously.

Draco tapped her on the shoulder.

"What!" she snapped, spinning round.

"You're causing a scene Hermione," he said, completely unfazed by her anger.

"Oh." The expression on Hermione's face was priceless. It was as if she had completely forgotten where she was.

"Right folks; move along, nothing to see here." Blaise laughed, grabbing Hermione by the arm, and dragging her off.

"You were getting kind of annoying Harry. And Mya's a pretty independent girl, so you can't expect her to sit there and let you treat her like a doll," commented Pansy.

"Shut up."

Pansy laughed, and taking Harry and Draco's hands, lead them off to Defence Against the Dark Arts.

When they arrived at the classroom, Hermione and Blaise were sitting in the back row, whispering quietly. Pansy snuck up behind them.

"BOO!"

Hand flying to heart, Hermione screamed. "What the hell Pansy?"

"Sorry, had to be done!" Pansy giggled.

"Ehh, Pansy? Isn't that guy your uncle?" Draco questioned, pointing towards the tall man who had just entered the room through the back door.

"Oh my god! It is! Uncle Andy!" the small brunette rushed toward him, arms outstretched. He grabbed her by the waist and swung her round, setting her down just as the other students came into the room, thankfully too busy talking to notice.

"Hey there, Pansy. How's my little niece today then?" he asked smiling down at her. "You might want to be a bit more subtle with your public displays next time girly."

"Sorry!" Pansy said, it blindingly obvious that she couldn't care less. "What are you doing here? You aren't the teacher we had last week!" she asked, totally ignoring her uncle's question.

"Pansy! Answering a question with a question. How simply awful of you." He winked at her. "I'm here because Professor Bucherie's wife has just had a little baby, very unexpectedly, and he has retired for the time being. I am replacing him until he comes back."

"Wow! I hope you stay here forever!" the small girl said, grin stretching ear to ear.

"That would be fun, but forever is an awfully long time Pansy! Besides, you have to act as if we aren't related in classes, I'm just your teacher, ok?" he replied.

"Oh. Why?" asked Pansy.

"Because one of the conditions of Dumbledore hiring me, knowing I would be teaching you and your friends, was that I would treat you just the same as every other student under my care. It wouldn't be fair if I favoured you. Now go sit down, I need to get this class started." He smiled, and stood up, giving Pansy a little push off to her seat.

As soon as Pansy sat down she was assaulted by a barrage of questions.

"So he's your uncle ehh?" asked Harry,

"What did he say?" asked Draco,

"Did he tell you what we would be studying?" asked Hermione.

"Mya!" they chorused.

"What! I like defence, and I'm good at studying, so why shouldn't I study?"

"Never mind Mya." Draco patted her shoulder and turned back to Pansy, "Well?"

"He's our new teacher; the old one had a kid or something like that. He married my mother's sister, which is why he's not a Parkinson." she looked thoughtful, a pretty worrying look in most of the group's opinion, "What is his last name? I've only ever known him as Uncle Andy. Hmm."

Pansy was cut off from her thinking, (thankfully, as Blaise would later say) by her uncle.

"Right class! Settle down please." He called, walking behind his desk. He turned to face the students.

"Now that you are all here, finally, we can begin. I suppose it would only be fitting for me to introduce myself first, before asking your names." He winked at the class; it was beginning to seem like a habit. "I am Professor Andy Riley; some of you will already know me as Miss Parkinson's uncle."

"There's your answer, Pansy." Whispered Draco.

"Quiet please, Mr Malfoy." Riley laughed. "Nahh, I'm not going to be too strict with you. I don't mind a few quiet chatters, but when I speak, you listen. Ok?"

He was met with silence. It was definitely a first; being told it was ok to talk by a teacher. Professor Riley wasn't being boring! Hermione didn't trust him, no adults were this nice, her parents were proof of that.

"Class? Is that ok?" Riley sounded confused; obviously his teachers had allowed him to talk in class.

Pansy stuck her hand up. "Professor Riley," she began, rolling the unfamiliar word over her tongue, "most of our teachers demand silence in their classes. Only Professor Flitwick lets us talk in class. Not that we mind or anything." She smiled, the innocent look almost always worked for her.

Riley laughed again. "Right… your teachers are obviously stricter than mine were, either that or I'm forgetting my schooling!" he said. "I'm an Auror; I'm taking a little break to teach you guys as a favour to Dumbledore. As far as I know, I'm going to be here for one year, and that's it. I suppose you would like to know what we'll be doing for the time I'll be here."

"No!" chorused everyone, well, everyone except Hermione. 

"I do!"

"Mya, you have honestly lost the plot. Studying is boring!" Pansy cried, as the rest of the class looked on, shocked and stunned.

Professor Riley cleared his throat, "Well, I must admit that a first year wanting to study is rather… emm… unusual, but, I'm hoping that the rest of you will have a bit more of an incentive to study after you find out what we'll be looking at this year."

He was met by a sea of blank faces, except Hermione, who was obviously lapping up every word.

Undeterred, Riley went on; "We're going to be studying ritual magic."

Hermione gasped, loudly. "No way!" She clapped her hand to her mouth.

"Yes way, miss…?" he trailed off expectantly, an annoying habit of teachers, expecting you to read their minds.

"Emm, it's not really been decided yet." She muttered with her head down.

"Oh yes, you're Hermione aren't you?" Hermione nodded, "Right, is it okay if I just call you Hermione then. I prefer to call my students by their first names anyway."

Hermione nodded again.

"Ritual magic is a type of magic that witches and wizards used before wands were reliable. This obscure branch of magic could only be used for major things, like curses, counter-curses, exorcism and the like." Riley said

A scared murmur ran around the room. They had all heard about the Marshall case a few years ago.

"Now I know you're going to be scared, and I totally understand that, especially after the Marshall 'incident'. Miss Marshall was an exception rather than the rule. Ritual magic is normally quite safe as long as the instructions are followed specifically. 

"Granted the Marshall case may have caused the Ministry to tighten regulations, needless to say, they don't know what I will be teaching you this year, but in a controlled, safe environment, nothing should go horribly wrong. The Ministry's new law on ritual magic states that ritual magic may not be performed out with an institute of higher education, or in exceptional circumstances, and then only with a permit. 

"Obviously Professor Dumbledore has chosen to completely ignore the Ministry, as he feels that it is essential to your education that you understand the basic principles of the magic before you try to defend against it. I know this year will be hard for all of you, but a large part of the Defence Against the Dark Arts course will focus on ritual magic."

The rest of the class continued in a similar way, Riley would reveal something even more shocking, the class would gasp, and he would calm them with another long speech. Pansy's uncle was quickly becoming boringly predictable and blasé.

Of course Hermione became a bundle of laughs, as usual, as soon as class let out.

"What was the 'Marshall Case', Draco?" she asked seconds after stepping out of the room.

"Pardon?"

"The Marshall case, the one Professor Riley mentioned at the beginning of class," she reiterated.

"Oh, that." Said Draco flatly.

"What happened Draco?" asked Hermione, pouting like a petulant child.

"I think I'll take over here," Blaise cut in, "Stephanie Marshall was the daughter of one of Draco's mother's, shall we say… 'acquaintances',"

"Was?" questioned Hermione.

"Yes, was. Now shush, you want to know what happened, no."

"Sorry Blaise." Hermione had the decency to look at least slightly ashamed for interrupting.

"No problem. Stephanie, who was about twenty-four at the time, had gotten very annoyed with a childhood friend who had attempted to steal her fiancé away from her. Needless to say, she wasn't exactly happy with her, and decided to take matters into her own hands. Now, like Riley just said, you need a very clear head whenever you attempt ritual magic.

"To cut a very long story short, she attempted to curse her _friend _but it backfired and she was killed." Blaise's voice dropped to a low whisper, "Draco's still a bit sore about it because he had an itsy, bitsy crush on her way back then!"

Hermione couldn't help the giggles that insisted on tumbling out of her mouth.

"Is that not like a ten year age gap?" whispered Hermione, still giggling.

"Try about fifteen!" laughed Blaise, "and, Draco was nine!"

"Oh shut up you two!" Draco pouted at them.

"Aww, poor, ickle Draky. Come here silly," Hermione grabbed him in a hug and kissed him soundly on the cheek.

"Geroff me Mya!" he screamed, wriggling away from her.

"Ehh guys? Don't you lot have somewhere to be?" professor Riley asked as he came out of his classroom. "Is Pansy around? I wanted to speak to her."

"Emm… she was," answered Draco, looking around.

"Where's Harry now I think of it?" said Hermione.

"And Milli, and Vince, and Greg?" continued Blaise.

The three looked around suspiciously; Riley stood by with an amused look on his face, "looks like you three have been ditched!"

Hermione, as usual, was first to cotton on.

"Oh I'm going to kill her!" she shrieked, storming off down the hall.

"If looks could kill…" began Draco.

"We'd all be dead in that case," said Blaise, "any idea what that was about?"

"No idea," said Draco, shrugging. "I think we should be off now. I really don't want to be late for Snape's class, he'd defenestrate us!"

"That would be Professor, Draco." Said Riley, almost laughing at the two boys.

"No need to call me Professor, Sir!" answered Draco. "Sorry, I couldn't resist!"

"Quite right, never pass up a good joke!" Riley winked at them, "Now, off to class before I get in trouble for holding you back, Snape scares me too!"

"That would be Professor, Sir!" Blaise stuck his tongue out, and then, grabbing Draco by the wrist legged it down the hall.

Two minutes later they came running past again, Riley was just coming back out of his classroom,

"Wrong way!" Blaise yelled as he and Draco ran by.

* * *

So, what did you think? A little too mad? Or just right?

Review and tell me!

Pixie,

x


End file.
